Follow the Wind
by Ryir
Summary: Forel didn't really think she would become more than just a Grey Warden, especially not someone that would lead an army and save the world just like how the Hero of Ferelden did. But when she found herself face down in the dirt below a huge rip in the sky, a strange mark destroying her slowly and no memory whatsoever, she didn't really have a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1: Fashionably Late

**AN- This story is replacing, 'This Group of Misfits', just to let you guys know. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters expect mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fashionably Late**

"Come on Aira! We're going to be late!"

The Chantry stretched out in the distance, getting closer and closer every stomp Aria made. But even when we were just a few feet behind, I pushed my blue hart faster and faster, content on wanting to get there on time. Or at least fashionably late.

The reason I was sent to this Conclave between the Mages and Templars, the two things I clearly stated to the person that gave me this mission I never wanted to see again, was to find my brothers and sisters. But it was only because the Hero of damn Ferelden that gave me the mission I went. Turning down that mission would be like slapping her in the face, and you don't want to do that. You never could say no to her, even if she asked to stuff you head in the sand.

I also couldn't turn down a favor from a friend, believe it or not.

Why Rexei would send someone all the way in Kirkwall to Ferelden for a mission that might not be a mission at all though was beyond me though.

When I reached the stables of the Chantry, I opened a stall for my hart, allowing her to move into the room if wanted. I stroked her mane before taking a big plump apple out of my bag and giving it to her. "Go wonder if you want. I'll call you when you're needed my dear friend." I gave her one last stroke on the mane and left the stall door open. I trusted her with my life so I think I can trust her to come back if called.

I walked up the stairs to a pair of large, wooden doors, guards standing ever so vigilant on either side. Mages and Templars shuffled into the holy place, some Mages looking like they are about to cut down the Templar next them while the Templars always had a hand to ghosting around their swords.

Oh, how I didn't miss this.

I cut in front of everyone, gaining a few biting comments along the way, but I still pushed through the robed and plated men and women. A guard stepped in front of when he saw me pass everyone in line and yelled, "Halt! Grey Warden, what is your busi-"

I took out a letter and shoved it to one the guards chest, abruptly stopping his shouting demand.

"Hero of Ferelden sent me herself, lads. Wouldn't want to make her mad by making me late, now would you?"

I pushed past the guards, grinning, while the guard looked to the letter then to me, a puzzled look spreading over his features. But when I disappeared out of sight, he went back to shouting orders at the angry Mages and Templars, offended that someone would put themselves above them.

When I walked in the Chantry, I saw how packed it was. People crowded every corner, piling together in small groups, chatting about the latest gossip probably.

Even with my knife-ears, I still don't have the super hearing everyone believe we elves have. Long ears don't give you super hearing after all.

I backed away into a dark corner of the room, needing to get away from the crowd. I tugged at my hood, making sure it was securing my face of those that dared to give a second glance to look at the lone Warden.

I kept my head low, making no movement other than my draped eyes looking over the crowd. I was looking for was the notable blue and silver Grey Warden uniform of my brothers and sisters, needing to give them orders to _leave_.

I stood there for hours, scanning the ever growing crowd. I started playing with the ends of the bandages wrapped around my hands and half-way up my arms after a while, but finally, the last person shuffled into the main room. That's when I slowly made my way out of the corner and started to check hiding spots someone might have been waiting in. But when I found no one and no trace of a Grey Warden ever being here, I turned to leave, sighing as I knew this mission was pointless.

When a light tap placed itself on my shoulder, I quickly turned around, suspecting it might be a brother or sister showing them self.

But what looked like a young man in a tattered cloak, very cliché might I add, stood before me, hands stuffed in his sleeve.

I stared at him for bit, wondering what the boy wanted. But when he gave no sign that he was going to talk to do anything in the matter, I asked quite harshly, "What do you need, lad?"

"You will find the master waiting in the basement, sister." I followed his gaze to a pair of doors, hidden in a dark corridor. "He waits for you arrival."

"Where in the basement would this mast-" I looked to where the boy was supposed to be but I just found empty air. I scanned the room, trying to find the mysterious young man.

All sign and trace that he even stood in this room was gone.

"That's why you don't look at people in hoods. They really like to disappear." I chuckled a little bit at my hypocrisy. "I'm starting a trend."

I started towards the doors the hooded man looked to, stopping right in front of them. I opened the door with a loud creak and was greeted with a rush of air, nearly threatening to blow my hood back.

The corridor that stretched to the abyss was swallowed in the darkness of shadows.

"Dark…" I sighed. "Great… How about we ask for some blood on the walls and maybe we'll get something like the Deep Roads."

I shook my head and took out my metal bow while I made an arrow of fire to beckon the darkness to move away. I started down the stairs when my arrow was notched and ready to be

shoot in between the eyes of anything that dared to step in front of me.

* * *

What felt like hours upon hours, was only about three minutes. The darkness always made time go slower, after the Deep Roads at least. I finally stepped off the last step of the cursed staircase and ended up in a dim hallway.

I didn't dare dismiss my fire arrow though, having a feeling twisting in my stomach that I might need it later.

I slowly made my way down the basement. I stopped at every corner, checking it before raising my bow, prepared to shoot. I never did find anything to shoot though.

I checked every corner of the hallway, looking for this so called 'master' the hooded man talked about. I took light steps for every footfall that hit the ground, pretending that this was like a heist I was doing to make me be a little quieter.

But once I reached the stairs I descend down, I sighed and loosed the arrow on my bow.

So this mission was a waste of time… Great.

I took a step up the stair and paused. I heard something, very faint but the wind carried it all the same.

When it didn't show up again, I took another step up the stairs.

"Somebody help!"

I quickly jumped off the steppes and ran towards the noise. I took my bow off my back as I ran and nocked an ice arrow upon the string, ready for whatever was near.

I came across a pair of doors I didn't recognize and kicked them down, not wanting to waste time to see if they were locked or not.

It also provided a flashy entrance.

I pulled my arrow back and aimed it at the first living I could see…

Which was a Grey Warden… With a demon standing by his side.

"Wha…?" I shook my head and stopped myself asking the lingering question. Instead, I pulled the arrow back further and demand, "I command you by the Warden Commander herself to lay your weapons on the ground!"

When they continued to stare at me while I repeated my demand. "Please, drop your weapons and come quietly. I don't want to shoot you but I will if you don't-"

"They are no longer yours to control Warden. Their minds are mine now." A voice that sounded like a song, a song that eventually drove on to madness, dripped over the hall, coming from all around me.

"Show yourself! I'll make your death swift if you do!" I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. I was only meet if the darkness of the shadows.

"You cannot kill a god child, your order has tried but failed."

I turned around and shot at what looked like…

Corypheus materialized in front of me, a wicked grin plastered upon his face.

"Holy shi- We killed you." I backed away, trying to place distance between the monster that stood above me but I felt like my feet were frozen to the ground, not being able to move them.

"Like I said, Warden. A god cannot be killed. Only reborn."

I laughed despite my fear. "You know I killed a god, right? And it stayed dead."

At least that one gained me a laugh. Even if it sound one that belonged to a mass murder.

"Enough of the games Warden. I take it you are the one the Hero sent to stop me. Too bad you won't be able to tell her of your failure. You'll be serving me by then."

"Run Warden! He'll take your mind just like the Wardens standing here!"

I snapped my gaze from Corypheus up to the source of the plead…

A floating Grand Divine, bound by what looked like magical chains, stretched above me.

Well, this day is turning out to be exciting.

"You'll take over your mind with the Calling! You must leave _now_!"

"Too bad you won't be able to get away in time."

I heard the song that was in the back of my head for days now, bugging me only when the quiet rolled around, but this time, it was much louder.

And it was getting louder.

The song continued, becoming louder and louder, soon becoming what sounded like screams..

Screams, just like the ones I heard at the Circle Tower…

I dropped to my knees, hands clasped firmly on my ears, somehow believing it would stop the noise.

But the song became louder and louder with each passing second.

"Do you beg for release Warden?! Do you beg for it to stop?!" Corypheus drew closer and closer, making the song louder with each step he took.

"I would... rather die... than serve you." I looked up at him, grinning. "Of course..." I looked to the sickly green orb floating in his hand. "You could just... drop that pretty orb of yours before I shoot it out of your hand."

"Foolish girl, yo-"

I whispered a small ice spell and shoot the orb out of his hands, stopping the song for now. I quickly got up and raced towards the orb, determined to get to before Corypheus took hold of it again.

"No! Don't-"

I paid no heed to his word, knowing they were words coming from a mad man, and picked up the orb.

I got the lingering arms of darkness to wrap themselves around me as a reward.

* * *

**AN- Reviews and comments appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing the Victim

**AN- Another day another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Playing the Victim**

I woke up to find my face half buried in the dirt.

My ears heard only ringing like I was in an explosion and my right arm felt numb, and not the usually numb from the burns, but from the arm being broken.

Laying on it wasn't making it any better either.

I got with a groan, my knees shaking from the strain. I stood there for a moment, allowing myself to have time to stop the shaking.

"_I must have been here awhile if I'm already tried._" I laughed to myself.

But something hit me.

Not literally of course but something came to mind…

...I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I even got here…

I frowned. If not remembering how I got where I was probably was a bad sign, I believe not knowing how you got to what looked like a battlefield where someone placed a huge bomb in the middle was probably something you shouldn't say, "_Psh, it'll be fine."_

I was standing in what looked like a crater, the walls of dirt circling around me like I was the site for the bomb.

Which didn't make anything better.

"Great. So I have no idea how I got here and now I'm standing in the middle of a carter in a deserted wasteland. This isn't going to look good…"

I sighed, stepping towards the walls of dirt. If I don't want to look like the person that caused… whatever happened, then I might as well play the victim.

If there was any.

I walked as far away as the carter as possibly, leading myself nowhere in particular. It was only after what felt like an hour did I stop.

I looked towards what looked like a tiny mountain stretched out before me. A small light came of the top of it, almost like a signal beckon.

Only that this signal beckon moved.

I ran towards it as fast as my shaking knees could carry me. Maybe it was a survivor like me, someone that could tell me what happened. Or it could be the person that caused this.

Good thing I still had my bow and sword hilt…

I started up the steep stairs, falling only a few times before I made it towards the top. I stopped for a second, letting my breath catch up to me. I allowed a glance down to find I was about to the top and almost a 20 feet off the ground.

But the huge spiders were a different story.

I was in no condition to fight, not when my knees shook when I took one step, much less when wielding a sword and shield. So, I ran towards the top, trying to reach the figure before the spiders reached me.

I fell before I reached the top, making myself crawl the rest of the way. But when my bare feet were scraped beyond recognition and my hands scratched, I reached out to the figure.

And they held out a hand in return.

When my fingers held fast on to theirs, the darkness soon came again.

* * *

I woke up only to find that the darkness was still there. Not only that, my hands were cuffed by the looks of it and four men circled around me, swords all trained on my throat.

Well this is new…

I guess it's better than the bomb sight.

But when something flashed a sickly green out of no where in the room, I started to rise up. The men around me grew closer, bring their blades more close to their destination. I ignored it for now once the light flashed again. This time though, I looked to my hand. What I found…

A scar was there, a green void resting inside my hand.

"Well shit…"

The door smacked open, allowing two women to walk in. One circled around me while another stood in front of me, staring at me.

If my hood wasn't on, they would be able to see how I rolled my eyes.

The women that walked behind me, a Seeker as I could tell, leaned close to my ear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."

I laughed. "I have a pretty good number of reasons if you want to hear them Seeker."

"This is no time to joke Grey Warden! The Conclave is destroyed and everyone is dead. And yet here you are…" The Seeker walked out in front of me.

"Wait… So, you're telling me that you think _I _did it?!" I shook my head. "I was sent there on a mission to find my brothers, not blow up a god damn Chanty!"

"Then explain this."

The hand with the glowing green scar was placed in front of my face.

"That… Well, that I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Why? Is it a weapon the Grey Wardens have made? Or is something the rebel Mages have made to rid them of the Templars or the other way around?"

"1st off: no this isn't a weapon the Mages, Templars, or the Grey Wardens have made. 2nd: I have _no_ memory of how it got there, what it is, or even when the conclave blew up into smithereens."

The Seeker grabbed my collar and shook me. "You're lying!"

"If I was lying, you lads wouldn't be standing here."

The Seeker bared her teeth while the men with the swords stepped forward.

"Enough!" The other woman walked over and pushed the Seeker off of me. "We need her. She might be the only one that can seal the breach."

"The what now?"

They both looked towards me. The Seeker then whispered something to the other woman and she nodded.

"I believe it's better if we show you…"

* * *

**AN- Hoped you guys liked it. Reviews and comments appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: Being the Hero

**Chapter 3: Being the Hero**

The light burned my eyes as soon as I walked out.

I shielded them from the light, waiting till my eyes became adjusted to be able to look to the sky.

But with the huge rip above me, I would say there wasn't much sky to look at.

"That." The Seeker walked up besides me. "That's the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows with every passing hour."

"Well," I laughed "if I thought the Blight was bad, I might just have to drop it to second on my list of 'horrible occurrences'."

The Seeker glared at me. "This is something not to joke about Warden. People are dying up there, waiting for you."

"I'm some sort of savior like the Hero or what?"

The Seeker turned towards me harshly. "You, of all people, might be able to close the Breach. So we have set up a route to secure your safety to the Breach."

"Then we should probably stop standing here and chatting and go help them out, hm?" I walked past the Seeker and continued towards the bridge.

Well, that was before I felt my hand ripping in half.

I fell to the ground, gritting my teeth in pain. The Seeker ran towards me, placing a hand atop my shoulder. "Each time the Breach expands, the mark spreads, and it is killing you."

"That's good to know." I sighed through gritting teeth. "Now I actually have a reason to help you."

I was lifted to my feet and pushed towards the bridge. I shuffled along, barely holding myself upright, to continue forward. But while I tripped over my own feet, we passed through crowds of people that spit in my direction and glared.

"They decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn for the most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers."

"Cheerful." I ducked before as an apple flew past my head. "Wait…" I stopped for a moment when something came to me. "You said Haven right? The same Haven the one the Hero found?" I gave myself a small chuckle. "It's a lot different then I remember. A lot more cultist and less angry mobs, if I remember correctly."

"You came here with the Hero?"

"If I told you I did, would that get the ropes off of my hands?"

The Seeker just glared at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes. I was on of the most unfortunate people on earth and somehow found myself helping the Hero of Ferelden. But I believe that is a story for another time. One without a huge rip in the sky."

"What is your name then Warden?"

"I have many names. Thief. Da'len. Mage. Warden. Tactics Master. Even 'The Guardian' if you listen to a story teller. But most people call me Forel.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Penta-"

"Pentaghast. I know. Nice to meet you, even know I'm your prisoner, and all that formal greeting stuff. Lets just get to the rift please. Sooner it's done, sooner I can make my report back to Rex. She really hates waiting."

I continued to shuffle towards the bridge as Cassandra pushed me along.

"You know, the Conclave was a chance for peace between the Mages and Templars."

"Highly doubt it."

Cassandra gave me a pointed look. "You would know this how?"

I actually laughed out loud for that one. "I thought you Seekers knew a Mage when you saw one!"

The Seeker looked surprised almost. "You are a Mage? But I do not sense-"

"Grey Warden Mages are probably the best in the world. They taught me more things then the Circle and the Keeper of my clan ever did. Even how to trick the mighty Seekers that we were just some normal Grey Wardens. Of course, I don't look very normal when I have a bow but no arrows and just a sword hilt. I mean, I'm even wearing the Warden uniform for Mages! If that doesn't scream, 'Hey, look! I'm a Mage!' I don't know what else does."

"Many people don't know how you Warden's work, much less how you dress."

"Ha, you can say that again!"

After a while, we stopped at a bridge, full of crying people and guards. Before moving forward, Cassandra pulled me to a stop.

"I heard Grey Wardens will help the world when in need. And I believe the world is in desperate need of aid at the moment." Cassandra pulled out a dagger and stepped towards me. "Prove to me that this is true."

She cut the ropes binding my hands together and continued towards the Breach.

I rubbed my wrist, checking if the bandages were still wrapped around my arm, and then looked towards the Breach. I sighed, knowing that if Rex and Alistair was here, they would probably go help these people out, dragging me along with them.

Well… I guess I have a world to save…

Again.

* * *

**AN- Reviews welcomed! **


	4. Chapter 4: Bridges

**AN- Sorry for the long wait for those that waited. Busy life, you know what I mean?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bridges**

We continued our way up the path to what looked like another bridge. We only stopped a few times when I remembered my arm was broken, putting it in a makeshift split upon the already bandaged arm, and when my hand started glowing again.

I mean, that was before we reached the bridge.

I don't know what bridges have against me, but the moment I set foot on it, something just happened to fall out of the sky and hit the bridge right in the middle of it. Only having a weird glowing hand and a broken arm wasn't enough for the whatever was up above, no. They just _had _to make enemies fall out of the sky too _and _make the bridge collapse at the same _time_.

Cassandra was holding them off the shades pretty well, not having any problems cutting them down. But when more of them showed up behind her and one in front of me, I said fuck it. I put the sword hilt in my good arm, creating a flaming sword with a few mumbled words, and made a shield made of ice protecting my broken arm. I charged the shade, bashing it with my shield before I did a quick thrust. With just one stab of the sword, the shade fell into a magical hole in the ground (wherever that came from), disappearing into into the dark abyss.

"Well… That was stupidly easy…"

I charged the enemies around Cassandra still left, and not before long, all of them disappeared into the ground.

"That was easy, wouldn't you say?" I laughed.

But I don't think Cassandra found it very funny.

Cassandra walked towards me, pointing her sword towards my throat. I quickly made the the flaming blade and ice shield disappear and put my arms in the air.  
"Drop your weapon. _Now_."

"Ok, ok. Fine, have it your way. Just don't stab me in the throat. Tried it once. It wasn't very fun."

I got a weird look for that one.

But, even with the weird comment, she gave a long sigh before putting her sword away. "I can not protect you, and I can not expect you to be defenseless."

"Yeah, I mean. I didn't already have weapons. You are totally not the one that let me keep them."

I'm pretty sure I saw the face of the Devil right then.

"Not that I would… have used them… Or anything… Shit, that sound just as bad."

Cassandra laughed. "You sound just like Commander Cullen."

Wait, what?

I stopped in my tracks, eyebrows frowned. Cullen…? It can't be the one I know, the one that has the curly hair, the gold eyes, and is a huge dork. If it was… Well, lets just say it would be very awkward and I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Something the matter?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly stumbled out, "Nope! Everything is just… swell."

Cassandra just raised an eyebrow and continued forward. I gave a long sigh, clearly not looking forward on finding out who this Cullen character was.

* * *

When we got to the rift, I saw on person I actually liked.

After sealing the rift, with the elf's help, Varric, like his normal self made a nice little comment.

"Here I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever."

I laughed. "Good to know you're still keeping up that optimism Varric."

I must of had my hood on because he just raised his eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes, I took off my hood to show my (in)famous white hair and gray eyes. Doing so just made Varric laugh and smile.

"This is the last place I would have thought you'd be Magpie. I would have looked at the bar first."

I grinned. "Yeah, considering you still owe me a drink."

"Well, if we get out of this alive, I'll think about getting you one."

I laughed. "Maybe get one for Bianca because I'm not going to saving your sorry ass again till I get my drink."

"Once I save your ass in the valley with Bianca, you'll owe us both drinks."

Cassandra quickly walked up to Varric. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

They stared at each other for a minute. The silence was more tense than it really need to be so I decided to clear my throat to get their attention. "Well, Rexei always said, there's strength in numbers. So it wouldn't hurt to take them along."

Cassandra looked to me and then to Varric before making a disgusted noise.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at the noise and then looked to the elf walking towards me.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"Hey, it takes more than a little glowing green scar to kill me."

"Glad to hear it considering you still need to close the Breach."

"Yeah…" I looked up to the Breach in the sky. "Speaking of the Breach, we should go and do that."

Nobody complained on that one so I flipped my hood back up and we continued our way through the valley. We encountered a few demons along the way, not being a problem for any of us. After cutting our way through the unnecessary amount of demons, we finally saw ourselves at a heavily defended bridge. Considering the amount of guards there are around it, I guessed this is the forward camp we need to get to. Good thing too, because my arm was starting to kill me.

"Ah, here they come."

I looked towards where the voice is and found this crude looking guy. He also didn't look very happy about something. But the person next to him…

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra scoffed as if struck. "'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Well, this was getting us nowhere.

"Enough! Will you guys stop arguing like little children?! The more time you waste, the more men we lose! Now, if you don't want more blood on you hands _Chancellor _I suggest to keep your mouth shut while I think of a way to get up there."

That did the job, because the Chancellor just looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"All right." I looked to the map on the table in front of me. "If I'm looking at this correctly, we have two options. One is charging through the front door, or two, going through the mountain path. If we go up the mountain path, we would use the soldiers as a distraction and probably lose more men than necessary. Going in the front gate with the men seems a more practical way of going through. It also provides a more flashy way of entering, if I don't say so myself." I turned to look at the group. "So, what do you guys think. I put my opinion out there, so lets hear the rest."

The women that stood next to the Grand Chancellor, Leliana as I could tell by her half hidden face, voiced her opinion. "We lost a scouting group up in the mountains not so long ago. If you can go up there and find them…"

I thought about this for a moment. What was the phrase Rex loved to say- oh right. No man left behind. "Can you get a small team together to go find them?"

"Yes. But if a rift appears, we would have no means of closing it."

I sighed. "Then don't. Just get the men out and meet as at the Breach. I'll go up there later if there needs a rift to be closed."

Leliana nodded her head before walking towards a group of soldiers. After a couple of shouts, the group and Leliana where off towards the mountain path.

"All right. Now that's settled, I say we go with the soldiers since no one else said anything. Now, Cassandra, go make sure the soldiers well are equipped. I expect a fight coming up. Solas, heal any wounds if they have them, get them in tip-top shape. And Varric… Do whatever t you want I suppose. Sound good to everyone?"

No one said anything, just standing there, looking confused.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, stop standing around like a bunch of fools, go do your jobs. We move out in ten, lads."

* * *

**AN- I hope it was worth the wait guys. I have a few more chapters to put up but till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Hole that Needs Plugged

**AN: Another day, another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Hole That Needs Plugged**

Getting to the temple's front doors was easy. But going through them was another matter.

Another rift was right in front of where we need to go to get to the temple and about three men have already died due to the two terror demons. Two of the men left was still fighting the two of them, but I don't think they are going to make it.

"Cassandra, go charge them head on and get one of the demons attention off of the troops. Varric, Solas, go flank them and target the demon Cassandra goes after. I'll take care of the other one. Now go!"

I guess I'm getting pretty good at giving orders because they did exactly that. Or they didn't have better ideas. Either way, Cassandra charged one of them with a shout before slashing at the long legs to grab its attention. Varric and Solas barraged it with arrows and spells to do some damage while Cassandra mostly made sure its attention stayed on her, shouting and slashing. Nodding to myself, I quickly placed my attention on the other demon. It was fighting someone at the moment and he was doing a pretty good job of holding it off, but I decided I should help. I took out my bow and climbed one of the rafters places around me. I quickly made five different ice arrows and zoomed my attention on to the demon not to far below. Taking a breath in and holding it, I let the bowstring slip from my fingers. The arrows flew right past the blond soldier, catching him surprised. But when the five arrows pierced the demon's side, the loud cry of pain coming from it made the soldier turn his attention back to what was in front of him. The soldier cut the legs right out from under it but before he could make the death blow, I put one ice arrow in its throat and to be sure, two in its head.

"Oh snap, three kill shots in one go! I think I just broke my record."

All eyes turned to me as I jumped of the rafters. I quickly closed the rift before I looked over to Cassandra and saw that she took care of the demon with just a few scratches.

"See? I'm pretty good at making battle plans, right?"

Cassandra just shook her head before turning her head to the blond soldier. Which now that I look at him this close, he looks just like…

Cullen.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

She gave a small sigh before replying, "Do not congratulate me, commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it?" The commander looks over to me with frowned eyebrows, looking over me. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

I started playing with my bandages by nervous habit."You're not the only one hoping that lad." I mumbled.

The commander looked confused but just shaked his head. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Cu- Uh… Commander, try to buy us time. Well, I always like to be early to my parties, so shall we move on?" I quickly turned around, knowing that the Commander was about to say something about the slip up I made. The look on his face said it all, but I made sure he didn't get the chance.

He already has enough on his plate to worry about. Lets not add to it right now.

* * *

"The Breach _is _a long way up."

I laughed. "You got that right. How do I even start to get up there? Turn into a dragon?"

"No," Solas deadpanned. "This rift was the first, and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Oh, well thank you. I really didn't want to turn into a dragon. It takes a lot of work"

Cassandra made a disgusted noise before continuing down to the rift. But that was before Leliana showed up with the scouts from the mountain pass. She seemed to be fine, only a few cuts and bruises but she didn't look all to happy.

"Warden, there is a rift up in the mountain pass. After we close the Breach, I suggested you close it."

I gruted in acknowledgment. "Noted."

Leliana then looked over to Cassandra, only to to get briefed on the course they were taking.

While they were talking of plans on plugging the hole, I looked up the Breach, pulling my hood down further to cloak my face in its shadows. Telling Leliana who I was would be a problem, adding just another distraction to the already big one in front of them. Keeping it to myself is the best for everyone for now, but I know can't hide it forever. Leliana is too smart and noisy to not figure it out sooner or later. And when she finds out, Cullen finds out. And that would cause _way _too many problems to be dealt with. It would also be bad for Rex and Alister, considering much. Someone would want to know where they are and I was ordered not to tell anyone without her permission or if they are another Grey Warden. So, for now. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas only know what my face looks like.

"Hey, Magpie? You ready?" I jumped from my staring and looked over to Varric.

"What? Oh, yeah. Lets get this over with." I then started towards the Breach with only a few raised eyebrows

But even after that, people still went forward without asking any questions.

While going down to the rift, we heard weird voices come out of no where, red lyrium coming out from the ground, and a few charred corpses here and there. And if you thought that was weird, the mega weird stuff came only after we got down to the rift.

When I landed down by the rift, I saw mist above me twist and turn, trying to form some type of picture. I looked over to Cassandra, Varric, and Solas, raising my eyebrow in asking a silent question. With the puzzled looks and surprised faces, I believe I got my answer.

I turned back to the mist and saw it now formed a dark blob of a figure. The other figure the mist showed was none other the Grand Divine herself. She was wrapped by what looked like green, magical chains, making me a strange sense of déjà vu. No wonder because the next thing the image showed was me, charging into the room with my bow drawn and ready to fire.

Now that. That I don't remember.

My gaze was torn when Cassandra pulled me away and turned me around.

"You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are seeing?"

"If I knew that, Cassandra, I would have already left this place and reported back to Rex. But since I don't… Well, you get the idea."

Cassandra looked like she was going to say something, but thanks to Solas, she didn't get to.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place… The rift is not sealed, but is closed… Albeit temporarily. "

I looked from the rift back to Solas. "That means we need to open it and then seal it."

Solas nodded. "Correct."

"Well… That means demons and considering this is the first one, and probably lots of them." I turned my heel and looked over the group behind me. "All right lads! We're going to open this rift to seal the Breach! And when we do, that probably means demons! So get into your positions and be ready!" I then turned towards the Breach. "We got a hole that needs to be plugged…"

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked it!**

**Just a side note, Varric calls Forel Magpie because she used to steal just tiny things like rings and such and place them at Hawke and co's houses.**


End file.
